pokemon_explorers_of_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
WhiteWolfHarmany246's Stories
My stories are shorter than other people's stories are or might be and I had no arcs planned for it so instead of arcs I have my stories. There will also be series, the first series is three stories while the second will consist of one large story with arcs, but that's all for the second series so far. = The Original Series = Eeveelutions/Ruest's Team/First Story The name says it all. This story was originally planned to be finding and maybe fighting the remaining recruits of Heart's Organization who are all Eeveelutions and it kinda stuck. (The reason the Eeveelutions aren't arcs is because some arcs would end instantly *coughflamecough*) THIS IS RUEST'S TEAM'S POINT OF VIEW. LOTS OF OTHER THINGS HAPPENED WITH MY OTHER CHARACTERS. Beginning -Ruest meets Luck, a human transformed into a pokemon though it's never mentioned since their meeting. The two make a team at the Earth Guild, Luck unaware of who Ruest really is, a member of a murderous organization. -The two go on their first mission together to capture a thief who happens to be Ruest's brother, Shockwave. -The two meet Storm and Cloud, a Shinx and Swablu, on their way to Stone Face Path and get attacked. The two continue on their way after a fight, both badly injured. -The two are defeated by pokemon in the cavern, Luck left alone when Shockwave takes Ruest. -Shockwave let's himself be brought to jail, Luck and Ruest meeting Storm and Cloud again and the two join Ruest's team. -The team helps Team Burst fight a Croagunk. Middle -The team goes on a few missions together. -Luck's birthday along with being impregnated. -Ruest's team and Team Burst go to fight Brightlight and Darklight who are defeated and killed(the two killing eachother). -Ruest evolves into a Jolteon. -More missions and randomness. -Ruest finds out why Luck's been feeling sick by Field. -Ruest tells Luck why she's sick as she didn't know herself and the two agree not to tell the others about it. -Ruest's team goes for a walk only to end up fighting Field. -Cloud kills Field with a sharp stick to the head. -The team helps with a town attack. Not-so-nearing the end but also no longer the middle...? -Luck and Ruest go for a walk and they stumble upon an insane spirit Field who attacks, Freeze, a more friendly spirit comes and saves them by teleporting them somewhere five hours away, which leads to Luck being left alone as Freeze teleports Ruest back to the guild. -The next morning Ruest, Cloud, and Storm go to find this five-hour-away place and as they start walking Freeze teleports them to the forest. -The team finds Icicle, a murderer, dragging a dead Luck away. -Ruest find's his new born son who is unharmed and safe. -Stuff happens. -The team, now consisting of three instead of four, go to a tournament with the rest of the guild. -Hound dies for a second, and final time. -Once the tournament ends but they find out that Terra Town has been destroyed and Torterra is dead, a few days after that Flame teleports them to the pond but then to a clearing... -Ruest, Storm, and Cloud fight Icicle. The three fail and are defeated but are surprisingly not killed by the grieving Glaceon. Near-ending/ending -Terra town is restored and Flame teleports Ruest's team back to the guild before everyone else. -One month passes by and Field injects Ruest with some drugs which causes him to inject Spirit with a drug. -Missions, babysitting, Glim is introduced, Freeze also tells Heart lies which makes her leave Ocean and the pond group, and Flamethrower is introduced. -Ruest and co. are suddenly visited by Diancie at the pond and asked to battle. -The day after that battle the three decide after an argument to go after an S-rank, Heart. During this a Gengar who is the ruler of all spirits talks to Luck and starts to tell her about her past. -Ruest, Storm, and Cloud are defeated by Heart. Ruest was knocked out by Glim and Storm by Spirit when Freeze drops them onto the two though. -Heart kills Spirit, but when she's about to kill Ruest Freeze teleports her away, regretting what he had done. ~ENDING~ Mystery of the Spirits/Second Story Yet again, name says it all! A lot of people want to know more about the spirits right now, but if I told them everything in the RP now then this wouldn't exist. The main characters are completely different, but everyone else stays, don't worry guys Storm will still be here. MORE TO COME ???/Third Story This story does have a name but it's too soon to show it. The main characters are different than the first and second story mains. MORE TO COME = ???/Second Series = This series does have a name but I think it's MUCH too early for it to be released. At all. Fun facts * Ruest, Luck, Storm, and Cloud were originally trainers from another RP me, Kyuubi, and Plat were in. They were then turned into completely different characters but with similarities from the originals. * Kyuubi and Platinum are the only ones that knows the most info about the stories than anyone else besides me. Kyuubi asked for them well I just threw them at Plat who didn't care about most of them... most of them.